52 Vol 1 8
Villains: * Devilance the Pursuer * Lex Luthor Other Characters: * Cult of Conner * Kala Avasti * Mercy Graves * Starfire (Cameo) * Dennis * Lewis Locations: * Metropolis :*New Troy :*S.T.A.R. Labs :*Steelworks * Star City :*The Glades Items: * Adam Strange's Jet Pack Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Donna Troy (also as Troia in flashback cameo with the Titans) Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: The following characters appear in flashbacks *Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) *Clayface (see Notes, below) *Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) (Note: does not appear as part of Justice Society of America) *Elongated Man *Extant *Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) *Hourman (Rex Tyler) (Note: does not appear as part of Justice Society of America) *Imperiex *JLA :*Aquaman :*Batman :*Flash (Wally West) :*Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) :*Martian Manhunter :*Superman :*Wonder Woman *Justice Society of America :*Atom-Smasher :*Black Canary :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Hawkgirl :*Hourman (Matthew Tyler) :*Sand :*Star-Spangled Kid :*Starman (Jack Knight) :*Wildcat *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *New Teen Titans :*Beast Boy :*Cyborg :*Kid Flash (Bart Allen) :*Raven :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Starfire :*Superboy (Kon-El) :*Wonder Girl *Outsiders :*Arsenal :*Grace Choi :*Indigo :*Jade :*Nightwing :*Shift (a.k.a. Metamorpho) :*Thunder (Anissa Pierce) *Parallax *Queen Hippolyta *Robin (Stephanie Brown) (also as Spoiler) *Spectre (Hal Jordan) *Spoiler (also as Robin) *Sue Dibny *Supergirl *Superman (also appears in "energy form," a form that was a brief shift from his normal powers and looks) *A Superman robot *Teen Titans :*Argent :*Atom (Ray Palmer) :*Joto :*Prysm :*Risk *Titans :*Argent :*Arsenal :*Cyborg :*Damage :*Flash (Wally West) :*Jesse Quick :*Nightwing :*Starfire :*Tempest :*Troia (also as Donna Troy in "present day" framing story) *Wonder Woman *Young Justice :*Impulse :*Robin (Tim Drake) :*Superboy (Kon-El) Locations: *New Cronus *Oa (in flashback) Items: * Universe Orb Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Adam Strange (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bernhard Baker (New Earth) | Cast3 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast4 = Devilance (New Earth) | Cast5 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast6 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast7 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast8 = Kala Avasti (New Earth) | Cast9 = Alexander Luthor (New Earth) | Cast10 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast11 = Koriand'r (New Earth) | Cast11 = Natasha Irons (New Earth) | Cast12 = John Henry Irons (New Earth) | Cast13 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Location1 = Metropolis | Location2 = S.T.A.R. Labs | Location3 = New Cronus | Location4 = California | Location5 = Star City | Location6 = Steelworks | Location7 = New Troy | Location8 = Glades | Item1 = Adam Strange's Jet Pack | Item2 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 28th, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. *In the "History of the DCU" flashbacks, it is not completely clear which Clayface is posing as Jason Todd. This detail is further muddied by later story events that indicate that Jason Todd was present when this scene occurred. However, the specific scene in the flashback corresponds to the Clayface version of Jason Todd. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape on the bottom of the cover reads, "Ralph runs into Green Arrow... Act Now!..." | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}